pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mwangi Expanse
What goes on in the south of Garund? I assume it is just more Mwangi Expanse, but I'd be delighted to be corrected!--Amethal2 23:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Great question! The southern border of the region is ambiguous and in Appendix A of the Campaign Setting, Crucible of Chaos, which is described as being in the Expanse, is set much farther south than I would have imagined. In chats, James Jacobs has said that Garund extends farther off the map into the southern hemisphere (since the equator isn't even shown on the maps of the Inner Sea) but what is there hasn't even been thought of yet. For the purposes of the wiki, I would just omit any reference to the southern border of the region until it is more clearly defined.-- yoda8myhead 23:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Gazeteer Reference Do you think we can remove the reference to the Gazeteer? Everything in it is repeated and expanded on in the Campaign Setting.--Amethal2 11:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :As long as every piece of information in an article has a valid citation it doesn't matter what sources are used. If a specific fact can be found in multiple sources, you can either cite just one of them or cite all of them with multiple references in sequence. I generally prefer the first, unless parts of multiple sources have been combined into a single statement on the wiki which could not be fully verified without checking multiple sources. -- yoda8myhead 15:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Creature Ecology Could there be an included text about typical ecology species found, aside from simply the sentient humanoid or monstrous humanoids found here? I ask because I believe that this area has an ecology similar to another that I am working on for my , and it would be helpful to know where those creatures are located in PF publications as well. -- (xidoraven) 06:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know if this has been covered much in canon thus far, but I bet we'll have a lot more information to work with after the release of Heart of the Jungle, Sargava, The Lost Colony, and the Serpent's Skull Adventure Path. —yoda8myhead 06:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I actually confused myself a little, thinking that I had seen more of the creatures I am looking for here, and then realized they were in a River Kingdoms AP publication - namely the Thylacine stat block (a prehistoric animal), but in any case ecology information is good all around.... Just as a goal or recommendation, I guess. ;) I am working on prehistoric, savage, and primitive themes surrounding a beastlands theme and creating PF compatible material for that. Is the Mwangi Expanse the only place in which these themes come out, or are there other areas I could be exploring as well for this kind of material? I know I will not find the stat blocks on this wiki, but it will help to know which resources hold the material I am searching for (and therefore which ones I need to purchase in order to work from precedent like I want). In any case, maybe I am the only dude who cares this much about ecology and creature populations specific to regions - but it is likely I am not. ;) So I guess a lot of people know you, huh, Yoda? I think you and I may have to have a heart to heart sometime - I suspect our values and goals are similar if not one and the same. This wiki is excellent, and I commend you for the effort it takes to keep things like this going. I will help more and more as I get more publications beyond my core rulebook and bestiary... but for right now I am broke and helpless. More to come, I assure you. ;) -- Xidoraven 03:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Boy, I don't know what I am doing wrong here, but I can't get this auto-format wiki text to tab over like is typical. I feel pretty silly - I used to do this all the time with code, and now I get user-friendly interface and I am impotent. :P -- Xidoraven 03:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::tabs fixed. There hasn't been a lot of prehistoric love in existing publications, but I believe James Jacobs's passion for dinosaurs will result in a few more being in Bestiary II. Other than that, check out the Realm of the Mammoth Lords. ::: On a tangential note, if we created an answers wikia tied to this one for meta questions such as this, would you find that helpful? If people would use it to ask questions or clarifications on real-world topics, I'd certainly look into putting one together.—yoda8myhead 03:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC)